


time is a blessing, and it is a curse

by CadenceH2O



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Gen, Wedding, miraculous ladybug angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: Little ficlet from Tumblr requested by @/owlywrites for my 'We'll love again, just not each other' drabble event
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 11





	time is a blessing, and it is a curse

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha >:) this was a sort of expressive piece that I played around with? yeah please accept this offering of word vomit

»»——⍟——««

time is the most precious gift that the world bestowed upon the humans, marinette’s grandmother used to say. 

perhaps it is a gift. 

but maybe it is also a curse; a painful reminder; a tightening noose. time is the memory of smiles and laughs and giggles, of forgone chances that slipped past the edges of your fingers. time is the bittersweet recollection of days when the world wasn’t so complicated, and love was only the fresh bloom of a crush. time is the countdown that exists to tell you that you don’t have forever. 

time is the nagging reminder that you have to say the words ‘I love you’ before you never get to say them again. 

the trickle of the thinnest hand on the clock is proof that you don’t have long to learn what love really means. in that case, what is love? 

it is the stolen glances, the dreamy sigh that escapes without conscious thought. it is the declarations that some can say aloud, and others can’t. it is the holding on to someone you doubt you could ever reach. 

it is the wistful whisper of ‘if only’ when marinette flips through the photo album detailing of her high school days, fingers brushing over the yellow, ageing pages as a familiar blonde’s smile stands out from the rest. 

it is the longing gaze into paris’s sunset as adrien walks down the seine, hand in hand with kagami, who, don’t get him wrong, he is in love with— but he can’t help but reminisce on the days when he ran along the rooftops of the city of love, side by side with his favourite bluenette in the whole wide world. 

it is the feeling in marinette’s heart when luka announces his finding of adrien’s wedding invitation in their mailbox. 

it is the guilt in adrien’s eyes as kagami walks down the aisle, because he imagined, for a brief moment that it was a different bluenette under the veil. 

“congratulations.” marinette smiles, dressed elegantly in silver as not to outshine the bride on her wedding day. “you look really happy, adrien. I’m happy for you.” 

he thanks her, because what else can he say? I wish it were you I was marrying instead, are the words he doesn’t voice. “I heard that luka’s leaving paris soon.” 

“yeah,” there’s a loving glance that marinette wears, her eyes flitting through the venue in search of her turquoise-eyed fiancé. “there are a few companies in america that want to work with him.” a hint of pride sounds clearly, like a gentle tap on a glockenspiel. “he didn’t want to go at first, but I told him he wouldn’t be leaving me behind.” tracing over her lips is a sad smile as she looks up into adrien’s eyes, murmuring her silent goodbye. “I’m going with him.” 

“oh,” he says, because words have suddenly become a foreign concept as the revelation crashes into him with the fierceness and intensity of a tsunami. “I see.” 

it’s irrelevant, but adrien suddenly thinks of the night years ago, when they were mere teens that had only began chipping away at the meaning of love. both of their masks were dropped, chat noir and ladybug stripping away the last barriers between them to face each other as who they really were. 

“adrien?” 

“marinette?” 

mouths are slightly ajar, faces painted with splashes of shock and surprise in varying degrees, but they both know it’s too late. 

because chat noir dropped his advances, and turned his affection and time to kagami instead. 

because marinette gave up on pursuing adrien and turned to luka, who was waiting with open arms. 

the next words they said were in unison. “I’m sorry.” 

time is a blessing, and it is a curse. it is the reminder that you don’t have forever to learn the meaning of love. 

»»——⍟——««

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone was wondering, I wrote the line 'We'll love again, just not each other' as my status after I stupidly committed to someone in high school :/ that's not to say it turned out bad, but at that time I felt angsty and somehow spouted out this line. I still like it very much today. It means quite a lot to me? 'We'll love again' is sort of a promise that things will get better with time, but 'just not each other' is like saying we won't make the same mistake again, we learned from the past. 
> 
> thank you for reading my emotion translated into words :3


End file.
